Comme d'habitude
by Thenais
Summary: Ceci est une songfic sur le thème de la chanson initialement interprétée par Claude François: Comme d'habitude


Le réveil vient de sonner. Déjà 8 heures…Il faut que je me lève, je suis de garde pendant 24 heures. Et si j'avait la tête à sauver le monde…Pour une fois je voudrais bien être malade, pouvoir traîner toute la journée dans la maison, et ne rien faire. Depuis quand ça ne m'est pas arrivé ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…Je jette un coup d'œil à celui qui dort encore. Qu'il est beau ! Même avec ses cheveux argentés aux tempes, il ressemble à un ange, tu es tant intemporel. Oh Remus….Je soupire et je quitte la chambre sans un bruit, je ne veux pas te réveiller.

_Je me lève et je te bouscule  
Tu ne te réveilles pas comme d'habitude   
Sur toi je remonte le drap  
J'ai peur que tu aies froid comme d'habitude  
Ma main caresse tes cheveux  
Presque malgré moi comme d'habitude  
Mais toi tu me tournes le dos  
Comme d'habitude_

La cuisine est froide, le sol aussi….il faudra que je rachètes des pantoufles, je ne sais pas où sont les miennes et je n'ai pas le temps de les chercher. Je me réchauffe avec une tasse de thé bouillante, que ça fait du bien….je ne pense plus à rien, je suis si bien. Hé merde, je suis encore en retard !Je me lèverais plus tôt demain. Oui je sais, je dis ça chaque matin.  
Avant de partir, je jette un coup d'œil au miroir, et hop je file.  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi et pense à mettre mon « costume » de parfaite Auror. Une robe de sorcier noire avec l'écusson du Ministère brodé à la poitrine, faudra que je leur en parle, ça jure vraiment avec mes cheveux….une robe rose ça peut être une bonne idée non ?

_Alors je m'habille très vite  
Je sors de la chambre comme d'habitude  
Tout seul je bois mon café  
Je suis en retard comme d'habitude  
Sans bruit je quitte la maison   
Tout est gris dehors comme d'habitude  
J'ai froid, je relève mon col  
Comme d'habitude_

Kingsley attends depuis un moment devant la fontaine apparemment. Moi qui pensais passer incognito, c'est raté.  
Encore une journée qui s'annonce gaie, je le sens.  
-Tonks ça va ?  
-Ouais impec et toi lui dit-je dans un sourire éclatant. On va où ?  
On a passé la journée à escorter Scrimgeour dans ses nombreuses activités ô combien importantes, si j'avais su je serais restée couchée !   
-Comment va Remus ?  
-Oh tu sais il change pas, il donne des cours à des jeunes par ci par là.  
-Faudra venir manger à la maison.  
-Pas de problème tant que c'est pas toi qui cuisine.  
La journée passe lentement c'est horrible, je demande des congés dès demain, j'en ai marre….

_Comme d'habitude, toute la journée  
Je vais jouer à faire semblant  
Comme d'habitude je vais sourire  
Comme d'habitude je vais même rire  
Comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre  
Comme d'habitude_

Enfin…journée finie, c'était pas trop tôt j'en peux plus…Je vais pouvoir enfin te retrouver Remus, comme tu me manques, ça fait si longtemps qu'on a pas passé quelques jours ensemble, et là j'ai 4 jours de repos. Et si j'essayais de faire un bon petit repas ? Oui c'est ça, ça fait tellement longtemps, ça nous changera un peu mon amour.   
-Remus mon cœur je suis là !  
Je dépose mon sac. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder, tant mieux ce sera une surprise.

Je me suis affairée pendant près d'une heure, j'ai mis une belle robe longue, j'ai troqué mes cheveux roses contre des anglaises noires et…j'ai mangé seule en tête à tête avec Destiny…Super !   
Allez, je vais me coucher, je suis lasse. Ça ira mieux demain…enfin j'espère !

_Et puis le jour s'en ira  
Moi je reviendrai comme d'habitude  
Toi, tu seras sorti   
Pas encore rentrée comme d'habitude  
Tout seul j'irai me coucher  
Dans ce grand lit froid comme d'habitude  
Mes larmes, je les cacherai  
Comme d'habitude_

Je me retourne depuis une heure dans le lit et tu n'es toujours plus là, j'aimerais tellement me coller à toi comme tous les soirs et entendre ton souffle quand enfin tu rejoins Morphée pour de beaux songes.  
J'entends du bruit dans le couloir…surtout ne pas faire celle qui attendait. Joue la belle endormie Tonks, il n'avait qu'à être là après tout.  
Il pousse les couvertures et se colle contre moi. Son corps tout chaud…il sait que je n'y résiste jamais, mais cette fois-ci je me contrôlerais. Respire Tonks respire…Fais lui sentir que c'est trop facile…Et puis zut ! J'ai tellement envie de lui.  
On n'a pas dit un mot, ni lui, ni moi ; on s'est donnés l'un à l'autre en silence…et on s'est endormis comme ça nus, et las…

_Comme d'habitude, même la nuit  
Je vais jouer à faire semblant  
Comme d'habitude tu rentreras  
Comme d'habitude je t'attendrai  
Comme d'habitude tu me souriras  
Comme d'habitude_

Comme d'habitude tu te déshabilleras  
Comme d'habitude tu te coucheras  
Comme d'habitude on s'embrassera  
Comme d'habitude 

Comme d'habitude on fera semblant  
Comme d'habitude on fera l'amour  
Comme d'habitude on fera semblant


End file.
